Voya Nui Online Game
The Voya Nui Online Game, often abbreviated VNOG or VNOLG, was a role-playing game released on Bionicle.com in late 2006. The player could explore Voya Nui as any one of the Toa Inika (although they could name their Toa whatever they wanted) and their goal was to aid the Voya Nui Resistance Team, defeat the Piraka,who have seized control of the island, and get the Kanohi Ignika. It was not a canon part of the story. Gameplay The player has the option of playing as any one of the six Toa Inika as they search around Voya Nui. to be continued Story Prologue The Toa Inika that the player has chosen finds himself (or herself, if the player has chosen Toa Hahli) on the island of Voya Nui. He/she is greeted by the Matoran Garan. Garan asks the player some questions to assure that he is going to help the Matoran. He tells the player that the Piraka have invaded Voya Nui and enslaved almost all of the Matoran. Garan says that to aid the player in fighting the Piraka, he can make something for him. First, however, the player must give Garan five pieces of Ice Metal and retrieve his lost equipment from the Protodermis Lake. Garan rewards the player with a Defense Kanohi of Water. After the player fetches some metal fragments for him, he then tells the player that they must meet up with the other Matoran. The two head for the Matoran Village. On the way, they are stopped by a Blocking Lava Ape. The player creates a diversion, distracting the ape and buying himself and Garan time to run past.If the selected toa is Matoro,then the most effective armor is ice armor, Jaller fire armor, Halhi water armor, etc. Garan congratulates the player and asks him if he is ready to continue, to which the player responds, "Ready!" Chapter 1: The Matoran Village After the Toa escorts Garan to a hidden island, the Matoran instructs him to go and retrieve three stones from the nearby village. The Toa goes there, and is attacked by a Nektann Guardian. After this, he retrieves the stones and takes them back to Garan, who heard the Nektann alarms and is worried that the Piraka may return to check up. He tells the Toa to go check to see if there are any Nektann after the alarm, and when the Toa reaches the village, he finds two Guardians and a Defense Nektann. The Toa dispatches them, and returns to Garan with the results of his search. After hearing that the Guardian was destroyed, Garan insists on being escorted to a Wasteland near the Village to hide. When the Toa and Garan reach the spot, Garan finds out that the Piraka had showed up while they were gone, and left some more Nektann. The Toa defeats them all and goes back to Garan, but the two are then attacked by Reidak, who is accompanied by some Nektann. The Toa incredibly defeats the Piraka and the Nektann single handedly, and Garan tell him that Reidak will probably tell the other Piraka the Toa is on Voya Nui. Chapter 2: The Coast of Voya Nui After the narrow victory against Reidak, the Toa and Garan converse, and Garan instructs the Toa to investigate some Burnak colonies and destroy the Burnak. The Toa goes and kills the Burnak in the colonies, and after that, he goes and reports to Garan, who reveals that there's a Matoran stronghold, and instructs the Toa to go there and make sure everything's still unharmed there, and to talk to the Resistance leader. After the Toa gets to the stronghold and talks to Balta, he reveals that they are wanting to capture one of the Piraka. He tells the Toa that there's a Gafna infestation where they were planning on trapping Thok, and tells the Toa to go back to Garan and tell him what he said, plus gives the Toa a weapon to defeat the Gafna. When the Toa gets back to Garan he says that the weapon can be upgraded, and tells the Toa to retreive his tool-kit. After the Toa retreives the tool-kit and brings it back, Garan immediately upgrades the Toa's weapon, but he says that the Toa should have more armour, and tells the Toa to talk to Velika. He tells the Toa to go get 5 Water Burnak metal pieces and 5 Water Gafna metal pieces, and bring them back. After the Toa does so, Velika give the Toa some armour and a key to a storage box in the Launcher Store, and tell him he might find some more armour in there. After the Toa goes to the Launcher Store and looks in the chest, he goes back to Velika, who asks the Toa to retreive his equipment from the village Garan is in. After the Toa returns there, finds the equipment and goes back to the stronghold, Velika tells the Toa to return to Garan while waiting for the Locating Stone to be repaired. When the Toa talks to Garan, he says that they should wait by helping to clear out the Rock Ussals in front of the fortress. After the Toa defeats all the Rock Ussals, he reports back to Garan, who tells the Toa that Thok has been located by the Matoran, and the Toa travels to the Ice Ring and attacks Thok, soundly defeating him and forcing the Piraka into retreat. After that, the Toa goes to the Matoran Fortress to talk with Balta, who say that the Toa should talk with Garan next. Chapter 3: The Caves of Voya Nui Garan orders the Toa to search the Voya Nui Caves to try to find a way through. He defeats a Nektann garrison outside the entrance, but is forced to turn back when the lightstones in the caves are revealed to be burnt out. The Toa retrieves a lightstone and enters the caves, demolishing a Nektann garrison. He leaves and later returns with a Zamor Launcher and metal-eating insects, releasing the slaves and destroying some Piraka drilling equipment. The Toa returns and destroys another set of Nektann, obtaining the keys necessary to reach a teleportation gate and fighting Thok and Reidak, defeating them both. Chapter 4: The Voya Nui Desert Garan wishes to journey to his hideout on the edge of Voya Nui. Once you take him through the Nui Caves and find the location, he gives you a weapon, and asks you to try it out against the Stone Rahi nearby. Afterwards, Garan asks the Toa to get rid of the nearby Fikou and Ussal, fearing them as spies for the Piraka in some way. After receiving some protodermis from Kazi for Garan, the Toa ends up fighting Zaktan at the Protodermis Lake. Chapter 5: The Black Rocks Players enter to the center of the island and they have to investigate for Piruk. Chapter 6: The Piraka Virus Factory The player tries to find a way to get into the Piraka's Stronghold. Upon inspection of the surrounding area, the player finds a small pipe leading into the Stronghold. The Toa informs Garan about this and Garan tells the player to speak with Piruk. Piruk tells the player to gather some items and retreive the Desert Burnak, so it can enter the Stronghold. After using the Desert Burnak to enter, the player must defeat Avak. Then, the player must go in the launcher store-room to defeat Zaktan. The player returns to speak with Garan. Chapter 7: The Chamber of Truth Then Garan informs the Toa a Matoran he/she freed, was captured again and was held in the Chamber of Truth for questioning. The toa must find him again. Sadly, he/she gets captured for questioning in the Chamber of Truth by Reidak, after destroying his jungle patrol. Vezok questions him/her about the Ignika and also about Hakann and Zaktan. The Toa lies to him, and Vezok buys it, but locks the Toa up up for "telling the truth". With the help of Piruk's Desert Burnak, he escapes, and confronts Reidak and Vezok near the door of the Chamber of Truth. He heads back to Garan for his next mission. Chapter 8: The Lava Lake and the Chamber of the Mask of Life The player is told to go to the control station and drain Mount Valmai. He or she does so, but is ambushed by Hakann. The player knocks him out, and escapes to the hideout. Garan then tells the player to retrive three stones that can be used to access the Chamber of Life. The player does so, and reports back to Garan. Garan then instructs the player to go into the Chamber of Life. The player does so, but is trapped inside a small room and is surrounded by Hakann, Vezok, Thok, Avak, and Reidak. The player escapes, and runs into the Chamber of Life. The player meets Vezon and a mutated spider named Fenrakk. The player defeats them eventually, turning Vezon and Fenrakk into energy. (This does not really happen in the 2006 storyline.) The player gets the Ignika, and then continues on. However, the player is blocked by Zaktan, the one Piraka that did not surround them before. The player defeats Zaktan, and runs back to Garan. Epilogue The Mask of Life is shown shining brightly deeps of the Pit. The player has free play to travel all around Voya Nui until the next adventure. Trivia The designers of the game made an error by switching both the elements Earth and Stone, and the Matoran Kazi and Dalu. Also, an odd figure with a Squid Launcher and a chronicler's staff and a strange matoran, most likely Dezalk, was found in the game's files. Characters * Any playable Toa of the player's choice * Matoran - Garan, Balta, Piruk, Kazi, Velika, Dalu, Matoran Slaves * Piraka - Reidak, Thok, Zaktan, Avak, Vezok, Hakann, Vezon * Gafna - Earth Gafna, Water Gafna, Ice Gafna, Air Gafna, Stone Gafna, Fire Gafna * Burnak - Protodermis Burnak, Earth Burnak, Water Burnak, Ice Burnak, Air Burnak, Stone Burnak, Fire Burnak, Guardian Burnak, Pet Burnak * Nektann -Scout, Repair, Guardian, Black, Key Master, Master, Defence, Combat * Other -Shore Turtle, Lava Ape, Fikou, Kofu Jaga, Hoto, Hikaki Cheat codes To enter cheat codes into the game, open the console window by pressing Ctrl and the apostrophe (') key (STRG + Ä on German keyboards). (To close the console window, press Ctrl + ' again.) Then the word core followed by a carriage return should be entered into the console window. Afterwards simply type in the cheat code and press Return. Known cheat codes are: * chapter (insert number from 0-9 here): Skip straight to the specified chapter. * gimmy: Gives the player every item in the game. Enter it again to receive another of every item in the game. * pieceofcake: Gives the player 1 lifestone, 1 Nui Blaster, a Thok Key, 3 Hidden Caves Keys, and a Medium Attack Armor of Air. * makemerich: Gives the player 10 of each type of elemental shard. * god: Makes the player immune to surprise attacks. Entered again, disables the cheat. * level (insert number from 1-50 here): Changes the player's level to the specified number. * step (insert number from 1-107 here): Moves straight to the corresponding quest. Doesn't work for numbers 25, 26, 64-69, 84 or 93. * nextstep: Skips to the next quest. External Links *http://www.tronec.org/bmp/files/gms/online/VoyaNuiOnlineGame/Launcher.html